


A World Without Sun

by articcat621



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Requited Love, Romance, Secret Crush, White Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Blake simply couldn't fathom it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a short little drabble featuring these two that demanded to be written.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

**A World Without Sun**

Blake walked along the pathway behind her house, unable to clear her mind. She sighed, pausing in her steps. Clenching her hands into fists, she let out a low growl.

She had returned home to Menagerie to try and regroup, and instead, she's thrust right back into it. Seeing members of the White Fang almost immediately after returning home? How could she have been so unlucky? Neither she nor Sun believed the White Fang when they said they weren’t associated with Adam… In fact, Blake was more than sure that they had likely alerted Adam to her presence in Menagerie. 

Blake sat on the stone bench near her, wishing she could clear her mind. What did she do? Where would she go next? She knew she needed her father's help, but what after? Which path was the right path to take?

As she contemplated what to do next, one thing stood out in Blake's mind. Her mother's whispered, "I like him," in response to Sun's rambling played over and over on repeat in her mind. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she thought about Sun.

As soon as she began to think about him, Blake shook her head. She didn’t have time to complete her feelings for Sun. She could do that once they finished the war they were fighting.

_Assuming you both make it_ , her conscience whispered in the back of her mind, sending a cold chill down her spine.

Sun appeared on the path before her shouting, "Blake!" He waved, walking towards her.

Blake stood, and as she looked at Sun's warm smile, she realised that they would both make it through. They had to because she couldn’t imagine a world without Sun.


End file.
